The Change
by N.Azr
Summary: They survived waves of strategic class mage attacks. Barely. That is why he, as the best engineer created the Time Jump Magic and warned the past. Hopefully things will be better for them, hopefully the second time around, Japan will not be annihilated.
1. Prologue

I watched the anime. Then I had to read the Light Novels. Then I had to write.

I've been churning ideas in my head for The Contract, but I just had to get this out of my mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own the light novel, manga nor anime.

**I combined the two short chapter as the prologue. The next chapter will be after another time skip. I did not expect this to get the warm reception! Edited on 22/9/14**

* * *

><p>Sixteen years ago, she killed her twin, yet life goes on, and today, is her wedding day.<p>

The hall is big, filled with men and women whose attentions are focused on the bride in white dress. Her luscious black hair gracefully reaches her tense shoulders.

She stood still, her red eyes vacant. Today, she is marrying Shiba Tatsuro as instructed by the clan. They are to produce at least two heirs for the clan. For the benefit of the clan.

She does not need her mind magic to know that Shiba Tatsuro do not have any feelings for her, in fact, he is in love with another woman. The whole thing is for the benefit of the clan, nothing more than that.

**Approximately a year after the wedding.**

It was hard, and she felt like eternity had passed before she succeeded. She groaned and screamed in pain, throughout the labor. Her husband was not there, he could not care to be there, instead, Sakurai Honami, was by her side, dutifully. It was her first time, and it was hard, but Shiba Miya gave birth to Shiba Tatsuya.

Her pride and joy, yet deep in her heart, she told herself "How can someone who killed her own sister be blessed with a son? Is he healthy? Will there be some kind of defect? Surely her sins would catch up to her at some point."

Sixteen years had passed, but the guilt is still fresh in her mind.

Far from the location, her twin sister, Maya was meditating in her private chamber.

A soft cracking sound was heard, the source less than a metre away from where she sat. A man.

"Oba-sama, I bring news from the future"

* * *

><p>The bright room turned black, stars appeared instantly, surrounding the stranger that called Yotsuba Maya as Oba-sama.<p>

"Who are you, and what kind of news do you bring?"

Yotsuba Maya was reluctant to believe that this man is truly from the future, yet there is no logical explanation on how the man can appear suddenly in front of her. This is how she determines that identity check is the first thing that should be done.

There are many theories on time magic, but none that had been realized. However, this is enough reason to support the possibility that this young man in front of her is not lying.

She dislikes people who disrupt her peace, but she dislikes bad news more.

"O Oba-sama, I am Shiba Tatsuya, guardian of Yotsuba Miyuki, the clan head after you. Before I made this time jump, only five magicians were left. We suffered heavy casualties after consecutive attacks of strategic class magicians." He stopped for a few seconds, trying to calm his breath that is becoming more laboured as time passes. "The enemy managed to stir strong anti-Magician sentiment among the non-magician Japanese. We were betrayed, bombed from behind." another stop. "We barely survived. We decided on this course of action after we received intel that another wave of strategic class magicians are coming."

He took another deep breath, and pushed himself from his crouched position to a weak looking stand. His right hand immediately went into his pocket, a data pad.

"Please transfer the data immediately everything from the future will combust in another 30 minutes."

Another deep breath, he rose to a more firm position. "I can restore what magic had done to you when you were twelve."

The Queen drew a sharp breath. Thousands of possibilities ran through in her mind, hope rose to her chest. "H..How...? what's the price?"

Doubts ran rampant in her head, is it possible that this person, who apparently had managed to time travel, had also claimed that he could do what every other researcher had failed?

"The only price, is that you fix your relationship with my mother, Shiba Miya and you do immediate implant to my counterpart before I.. He is born. The instructions are included in the data that I gave you." Another deep breath and he raised his (left/right) hand towards the Queen.

Shiba Tatsuya, his face full with focus, with sweat trickling down from his forehead, commences his restoration magic.

"You are now reborn. Make this chance worth it." With these last words, the young man combust into dust.

"His name is Tatsuya, Shiba Tatsuya" Shiba Miya named her newborn baby boy. Moments after, her guardian relieve her of her son, and let her rest on the white bed prepared for her in the clan medical facility.

"Miya." The blank screen on her left suddenly came to life; her twin sister had called her.

"Is that Tatsuya" a nod.

"I am transferring you several information to you. Read and tell me how viable it is." another nod, this time with an air of annoyance and laziness.

"This pertains to Tatsuya." Her eyes grew wide. Tiredness disappears from her posture. "Acknowledged."

"Honami, pass me the tablet, show me the information"

Her eyes grew wider than saucers.

"Tell my sister that it is viable, I will do it after my rest. Tell the doctors to gather constant data on Tatsuya until the operation starts."

"Understood."

* * *

><p>Just a simple prologue, if any of you are interested to write something based on this, please do so, and give me the links!<p>

I might or might not continue this idea. Please do tell me what you guys think about this!

Actually, I wanted to make it so that Maya can get back with her fiancée, but I want Saegusa Mayumi to exist. Because I ship Tatsuya/Mayumi~

**There will be some differences on Tatsuya and Miyuki. I also have plans for the Queen. Wait and see!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A filler chapter, hope its not too short to your likings. Disclaimer is like before.**

* * *

><p>The room is not overly large, nor is it too small. There are only three people in the tension-filled room.<p>

"Thank you for coming Koichi-kun." Yotsuba Maya greeted her once fiancée.

He gave a short non-committal reply, most probably to weather off the worst of emotion from his crimson-eyed wife.

"I'll be brief Koichi-kun. What were taken away from me when I was twelve was fixed. Fix your eye. We-" The surprised look on his face, and the subsequent glare from his Saegusa Koichi's wife cause her to pause.

"We had acquired intel on the possibilities of multiple strategic-class magician attacks on Japan." She paused again, letting the information sink.

"We are still investigating the reliability of the claim." She paused again, this time her face blank, as if not sure how she should present herself.

"I know that my action today is far from the ordinary of how I've treated you in these past years. You became a stranger to me after that day... and... " a glimpse of remorse shined through her stoic mask.

"The informant had restored me such that I am no longer defective as I was before... and I've realized how hard it would have been for you."

She spared a glance to Koichi's wife and continued "Don't worry, I do not have any intention to regain what is lost between the two of us." she placate the distressed wife.

Her distress is expected after all, beautiful as she is, she had always known that when it comes to look alone, there is no women their age that can compete with Yotsuba Maya with her otherworldly beauty.

"I just want to end this pointless extreme rivalry that we had going between the Saegusa and the Yotsuba clan. Though I bet I'd still win against Koichi-kun anytime." she could not help biting Koichi like how she used to do years ago, when they were the closest of people.

A fact that did not pass by unnoticed by Saegusa Koichi from the bittersweet smile that appeared on his face.

"What I mean to say is I'm sorry for all the pains that I gave Koichi-kun all these years" Maya tilted her face to the other lady in the room "and to you too"

"I... the head of the Saegusa clan formally accept your apology." Koichi told Maya with a sincere smile.

"The information that you had personally given to me is much appreciated. May I inquire-"

"No need to speak like that to me Koichi-kun... Yes, please do keep this under wraps. The validity of the intel is still under confirmation. I just want to use this as an excuse to personally apologize."

"Ok Maya-chan, the only Saegusa that would know about this until further confirmations are the two of us."

Several more words were exchanged after that, before they excused themselves from the hotel room-the Yotsuba owned hotel.

* * *

><p>That was three years ago. Yotsuba Maya had seemingly vanished from the earth. However, rumours were saying that she was undergoing more training.<p>

Yotsuba Maya, the Demon of the East shutting herself out for more training is truly a frightening fact. Anything that is enough to frighten a strong magician like Maya should be more than enough reasons for everyone else to start brushing up their skills too. Incidentally, is the very reason why Saegusa Koichi and his wife wake up every day before dawn to brush up their skills too.

"There are several clues hinting towards the possibilities that I mentioned. Still no confirmations yet about the matter before, tell me when you are available for a light spar."

He got the short message from Maya later that day. "Her own way of congratulating me for the safe restoration of my eyes, and that I have to train more..." He mumbled to himself with a light chuckle.

The head of the Saegusa clan then proceeds to find his little Mayumi-chan. Today, his eldest will be training with his wife, while Mayumi will start training with him.

Three years had passed since that day when her nephew was born. Also since she was reborn with the assistance of her nephew from the future.

One year to brush up her skills back to how she was on her best day, she even succeed on creating several variations of her favorite magic.

The following two was spent destroying the red light district.

A weird endeavor right? This was done to test herself with black ops operation because wants to be a leader that can do the things that she ordered her men to do, and also because it's vital in her steps in countering "Humanism" sentiments.

The hotbeds of underworld activities are changed to a public service place where free educations are available for the public.

The point is to stop close mindedness from festering in the community, and motivate people to be more open-minded towards the idea of magicians. This, she believe will make a better change in the future.

To truthfully, most of the things that she set herself to do were done in less than the three years' time. There is a reason why she took such a long time to return back-her twin, Miya.

Their relationship had been bad since the incident long ago, and Yotsuba Maya have no idea on how to regain their lost camaraderie.

It is not like they never exchanged words in the three years that had passed. They were words, exchanged, and she even returned to visit her sister for a short while during her second pregnancy.

She knew that things are not that great between her Miya and her husband, yet she know even less on the topic to comment on it-something that inevitably is something that she would have to discuss with her twin when the time come.

A time which she believe is about to come by.

**So, what do you guys think? Please do review and let out your hearts!**


End file.
